


Foxtail

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Banter, Camboy Neil, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Well maybe a lil plot, camboy, maybe i’ll let y’all have a bit of plot if i continue, what is andreil without a little banter after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: Foxtail is an anonymous but very attractive camboy. Andrew is a little too into it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 67
Kudos: 312





	1. figuratively

**Author's Note:**

> cw: vague mentions of canon past noncon  
> A note: This may be about Neil camming, but I 150% love & support demisexual Neil − he’s still demi in this fic bc heck yeah ace spectrum sex workers exist!!  
> (also please be gentle i too am ace spec and this dO be my first real foray into posting explicit fic oof)  
> anyway,,, yesterday eli, asas, and syd all said i should join kinktober and i’ve had bits of this in the drafts for like a year without the balls to do anything with it but THE PROMPT FOR TODAY JUST HAPPENS TO BE CAMBOY??? so i had to clean it up and slap it on here and holy shit i spent all my time writing being like 0_0 but here it is

Andrew doesn’t set out to become obsessed with a camboy.

Sex is little more than a passing distraction, after all – he’s always had a complicated relationship with it. But at least with porn, he doesn’t have to worry about boundaries being ignored, about having to trust that another person won’t cross the lines he’s set.

No, with porn, he can close the window and be done.

Usually they’re nameless, faceless men he doesn’t care to watch enough to recognize, which is why he’s a bit discomfited when he realizes that there’s a reason the crooked smile of the half-face in that thumbnail looks familiar – it’s one in a whole line of recommended videos. Because Andrew’s watched several videos of… _ Foxtail _ ’s. God.

Andrew resolves to ignore the annoying grin until Foxtail goes away. He lasts a few weeks before finally giving in. Foxtail’s fingers are beckoning and long and, when the video finally plays, proven to be quite dexterous. So Andrew falls down the rabbit – well, the  _ fox _ – hole.

Foxtail is slender but athletic, his legs the sort of muscled that Andrew would very much like to run his hands over. He never shows more than his lower face, and he never takes his shirt off, which Andrew finds…interesting. He’s not especially loud when he jerks off, but his teeth sink into his lower lip hard enough to whiten skin.

Andrew only realizes he’s missing the main show when he logs on one night to find that Foxtail has a big red LIVE button next to his name. The chatroom seems to take forever to load, but when it does, he knows he’s fucked. Because there’s Foxtail, grin wider than usual, a worn fox plushie tucked against his side and wearing a stupid gray, shabby, much-too-big long sleeved shirt and a pair of orange and much-too-small boxer briefs, laughing at the chat.  _ Laughing. _ Like he has any business being that attractive when only the lower half of his face is on display.

“Sorry, I’ll only do that for money, Devin_0673. But you can go ahead and fuck  _ yourself _ for free.”

The watchers seem to be laughing along and egging on a semi-flirty fight between Foxtail and a viewer. Andrew watches in bemusement as the usually silent man in front of the camera goes off, teeth bared wide in increasing sharpness. His voice, even when firing off innuendos, is pleasantly fiery and  _ real _ . No breathy pornstar tone, no low sexual drawl.

“Oh, usually people like my mouth. That’s too bad.”

A ping goes off, and both Andrew and Foxtail look to the notification in the corner of the screen – somebody donated money. Foxtail reads off, “ _ Show us what your mouth can do baby _ ,” and a tongue darts between his teeth as he barks another laugh. “Delightfully vague from Bigdick87, but I’ll take it. See, Devin? That’s how this works. You pay me, I fuck myself.”

And suddenly Andrew is watching breathlessly as Foxtail lifts those long fingers to his mouth and slowly, sensually slides them in, sucks them, lips wet and pink as his cheeks hollow out and holy shit,  _ what _ .

Why is Andrew so… _ so goddamn turned on by this whole exchange _ ? The smart comments, the flashes of smiles, the man and his legs and his fingers and that  _ mouth _ .

Porn is boring, right? … _ Right?! _

The curling warmth in the pit of his stomach begs to differ.

Foxtail licks a finger as he pulls it back out and smirks, a challenging little sideways thing like the ones in his thumbnails. “Not  _ just _ a smart mouth.” More money rushes in, little tips that aren’t accompanied by any requests, but Foxtail hums low in approval.

Andrew chews on his tongue as the man on screen lets his hand drift downwards, smoothing down the shirt to his tiny boxer briefs. He’s not fully hard, but he’s getting there as he rubs himself through orange fabric.

It takes another ten minutes and several more donors before Foxtail finally concedes to the begging in chat − he slips fingers under his waistband to slide his underwear down his legs, lubes up, and wraps a hand around himself. Andrew looks down to find his fingernails digging painful welts into his palms and exhales before he hits the donate button.

_ knivesandracquets donated $25: go fuck yourself. figuratively. _

It takes a minute for the stream to catch up, but the slow slide of Foxtail’s fist up and down pauses at the notification, and his lips part in a quiet laugh as he reads. “Thanks, Knives. Or do you prefer Racquets? I will.” He goes back to stroking himself, rubbing a thumb over his leaking head. “That was a big donation for a  _ figurative _ request. You sure you don’t want something more literal?”

Andrew wants his mouth on this man’s cock. But that’s not happening.

_ knivesandracquets: I’m sure you can come up with something imaginative that you’d like to do to yourself. _

Foxtail’s sharp grin appears again at that, and Andrew has to spin away from the screen. But he still hears the man murmur, “For you, I sure can.”

He’s really…really into this guy. God.

Watching Foxtail taunt and tease, it doesn’t take Andrew all that long – as soon as he allows his own fingers to creep into his pants, a few quick jerks and he’s coming into one hand, muffling his gasp with the other.

Usually, the deed is done, when he’s come. Usually, he focuses on coming down without spiraling away into memories that are bad and wrong and dark. Usually, he closes the site and goes to bed and tries to think of things other than the past.

Tonight, Andrew cleans up and lets himself lazily slump back into his chair, lets his eyes fasten on the flash of toned stomach as Foxtail’s shirt rucks up, because he’s fucking into his hand faster now. But Foxtail reaches lightning quick to tug the hem back down, and though his breath had been picking up, in the moment of pause, it sounds almost panicked now.

Andrew watches him brush it off as quickly as he can with a few further quips at the chat – something about Devin being “too stingy to be so pushy” and “Queenofballs” needing to keep his “humiliation kink in check” or the rest of the chat would miss out on actual sex in favor of Foxtail going off on him. Foxtail’s tone is casual, but his shoulders remain too tight as he carefully smooths a hand down the front of his shirt, keeping it in place as he begins touching himself again.

Andrew fights a half-hearted second wave of interest from his dick and closes the laptop. But sliding into his bed that night, he can’t stop himself from wondering why a camboy willing to bare it all is so very concerned with keeping his upper half hidden entirely from view.


	2. frequent flyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’ALL WENT FUCKIN WILD i’ve never had anyone comment this much on a single chapter my entire time in this fandom holy shit,,, how unfortunate that it takes me 5 million years to manage writing porn,,, but uh merry chrysler n shit i guess  
> Also idk shit abt bj alex but i guess have the less toxic version according to like 3 people

It’s strange, to begin orienting his schedule around a stranger that he watches to get off.

Andrew isn’t sure when exactly a small part of his brain begins dedicating itself to keeping track of the fact that Foxtail streams every Saturday and Sunday night, at around 9 PM. And he doesn’t know why Foxtail’s livestream announcements being set in the same timezone as him is another thing he has to take careful, interested note of.

Although there are certainly names of stream regulars that Andrew begins to recognize as Foxtail baits them with teasing familiarity, he doesn’t think his own screen name will be more than a blip on the radar.

It’s perhaps a month into his slowly growing obsession that Foxtail’s lips part when Andrew enters the chatroom, half an hour later than usual, and his plan to silently lurk is thwarted.

“Knives! I was wondering where you were. My favorite dick of a donator.” He smirks, and the chat is filled with people laughing and protesting the terrible pun.

Andrew immediately has to fight the urge to close the laptop and maybe bury it under his bed or perhaps simply throw it out the window. He’s unsure if it’s the mortifying ordeal of being  _ known _ by a  _ camboy _ or the perhaps even more devastating realization that he’s so very into a camboy with such an awful sense of humor.

Instead of setting his computer on fire, he opens up a donation window.

_ knivesandracquets donated $5: if you’re looking to pull in the daddy kink crowd, dad jokes will lose you the whole audience. _

He can just  _ tell _ when Foxtail rolls his eyes, readjusts his earbuds to fully catch the quiet snort. “Fuck off.”

_ knivesandracquets donated $10: I thought you liked it when I was a dick. _

Foxtail’s fingers, which have been folded around an impressively sized orange dildo, raise to half-cover his mouth. “Oh, I do. Be more of a dick to me, Knives. Explicitly. Preferably, with money attached, but you’re a delight, paying or not.”

A flick of his tongue between teeth, and Andrew knows exactly what the bastard is doing, but damn if it isn’t effective.

_ knivesandracquets donated $20: so go on and fuck yourself, then. _

“Have we finally figured out how to make requests? Well. Maybe I will.”

Foxtail’s fingernails are painted today, a scattered sparkle over a clear base as they fan out and then gather over the base of the dildo. He lifts it to his lips, parting them to gently lick the tip, then slowly begins mouthing down the side. He reaches the flare at the bottom and pulls away from the silicone with a pop, smirks that signature smirk at everyone in the chat protesting that he hasn’t made good on Andrew’s request, and promptly swallows the toy down.

Andrew swears, loudly and colorfully, and shoves his computer away into his sheets, but even half covered by a corner of his black comforter, he can’t tear his eyes away from Foxtail on screen, the dildo pulling out of his mouth and shoving back in in a hypnotizing rhythm. The man seems barely phased when he comes back up, letting the sex toy fall to the bed, though his lips are red and spit-shiny by this point. He licks them and smiles. “Worth those donations, Knives?”

Andrew feels frozen — he is hard enough that it’s painful, so he would say —

He finally yanks the laptop close enough to type,  _ suppose so, _ into the chat window, and watches Foxtail laugh to hard pounding in his ears.

More money pours in as Andrew watches, and Foxtail pulls out and uncaps his lube bottle in a distinctly promising way. He pauses in his thanking of donors, though, to bite his lower lip. “I don’t advertise this enough, but. Now’s probably a good time to mention that I do private streams, for those of you willing to pay — it’ll be just you and me. DM me when the stream’s over and we can talk.”

He’s not going to DM Foxtail, Andrew tells himself as he watches the man on screen continue on to touch himself, as Andrew follows suit. He’s not that pathetic.

He absolutely is, though, a post-orgasm haze after the “Stream Ended” window has been closed out of leading him to Foxtail’s profile page.

The About section’s details are slim to none — Solo, 20. Location:  _ Nowhere you need to know. _ Eyes:  _ Not entered. _ Height:  _ Not entered. _ Body Type:  _ Not entered. _ A whole list of unedited traits.

Though he streams and posts on the gay side of the site, even Foxtail’s sexuality is listed as unentered.

Andrew scrolls back up to the top of the page and stares at the profile picture of Foxtail holding up his fox plushie, his tongue stuck out. For a moment, Andrew lets himself pretend that his cursor is not hovered over the  _ Message _ button, but then he clicks it, he types, and he hits enter, and he cannot pretend any longer.

_ knivesandracquets: what are your private stream prices? _

The response is shockingly quick.

_ Foxtail: glad you asked, Knives _

_ Foxtail: For you? Well, I’ll give you a frequent flyer discount _

Andrew doesn’t regret, but he thinks perhaps he’s stupider than he gave himself credit for as he gets out his card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (listen i do have some actual plot planned but i’ve been not in a great writing headspace,, so in the meantime if y’all check out some of my other fics i’d die lmao bc this is definitely not my best,, but i def appreciate the love on it!! let's see how long it takes me to get out another chapter this time)


	3. what you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAP VALENTINES DAY HERE’S Y’ALL’S PRESENT,,, it’s been so long I’m sorry!! I did warn I suck at writing explicit content on a regular basis but here we are lmao,, my update schedule on this is like once every 2 months oop  
> (sweatin tho,,, oh andrew oh honey,,, god he’s real gay for this boy he doesn’t even know,,)

Andrew can’t focus on stocking shelves. Not when the time ticks closer to 9 PM and his eyes keep straying to the clock, the promise of a specially scheduled stream dividing his attention, instead of remaining firmly focused on which pack of paper towels goes where.

He drops a box of nail polish bottles and has to re-sort colors half an hour before his shift is over. He looks too long at a scattered glitter polish he picks up from the floor, thinks of seeing that polish on a certain set of fingers, and has to blink himself out of it. His manager gives him a stern talking to that Andrew only half hears as he clocks out, heads for his car.

His phone chimes as he turns his keys in the ignition, and he looks down to a text from Renee,  _ Are you free on the 12th? Some friends want to go bowling _ . For the moment, he drops the phone into the cup holder in favor of pulling onto the road for home. As he settles into the gentle hum of the car, the quiet dark roads, he contemplates if seeing Renee will be worth dealing with others, probably old acquaintances he doesn’t talk to, maybe new people he will be expected to be civil with.

His apartment garage is a ghost town, too, when he pulls in at 8:40, and he pauses in front of the stairwell to fire off a quick  _ fine _ to Renee. She reacts with a heart that he ignores, and he begins impatiently clicking the elevator call button that always takes forever to appear.

He is too quick in gathering his dinner when he gets in the door — his sandwich is only half constructed when he starts eating, as he yanks off his jacket and pulls off his shoes. 8:57, warns the clock as he shoves his dishes into the sink and heads for his bedroom, uncharacteristic nerves churning his stomach.

His laptop boots up agonizingly slowly, and his browser is turtle-paced in its loading.  _ It’ll be the same site, _ Foxtail had told him.  _ I’ll send you a link. _

_ Foxtail: ready to get what you paid for, Knives? _

_ Foxtail: Join my private chat room! [link] _

“There you are. I thought you might be a no-show. Ten minutes and I was going to call it.” His voice is warm, teasing, and his camera is pulled closer than usual, only capturing his upper half — he’s wearing another of those worn-in, too-big sweatshirts, this one a gray blue, the sleeves long enough to cover most of his hands as he taps a finger to his lips.

Andrew doesn’t know why his own fingers won’t type.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now that it’s just you and me.” The smile quirks, a harder needling. “C’mon, Knives, where’s the fire I like you for?”

_ knivesandracquets: customer service sucked it out of me today _

Foxtail tuts. “You present me with low hanging fruit, I’ll take it. Can I suck something else out of you?”

_ knivesandracquets: there’s no one else here to groan at your terrible innuendoes. I’ll have to do it. _

“A hardship, truly. But, to business. What can I do for you, Knives? What do you like out of my streams?”

Andrew pauses and sits and stares, as Foxtail masterfully avoids fidgeting at the long silence.

_ knivesandracquets: what else are you wearing? _

Another smile at that, one on the edge of smug. “Glad you asked. I got all dolled up for you.”

He pulls back, letting the cam capture a pair of lacy dark gray underwear, and thigh high stockings to match. The elastic around his thighs is a little too small for those legs as they flex and part, and no sooner has Andrew thought that he’d like to snap them against Foxtail’s skin, Foxtail tucks a finger beneath the thin fabric and does just that.

“Do you like it?” A hint of unassuredness — after all, it’s not as if Andrew frequently states his preferences in chat, but —

_ knivesandracquets: yes _

_ knivesandracquets: who picked it out for you that has taste _

The lower half of Foxtail’s face looks dusted slightly pink as he continues to play with the stockings. “Shut up, maybe I have taste.”

_ knivesandracquets: if you had taste, your tops would half match anything else you had, but alas, we’re stuck with scruffy oliver twist understudy for every shirt _

“Fuck, Knives!” The laughter is real as Foxtail ducks away from the camera into his bedsheets, what’s left of his frame on screen shaking. “You’re such an asshole. Noted, you’re a fashion connoisseur.”

Andrew types before he can think of a clever retort.

_ knivesandracquets: the thigh highs look good on you though _

As he lifts himself back into the camera view, Foxtails smiles, softer as his fingers drift to ball in the hem of his sweatshirt. “Well, my friend who helps me dress will be happy. You’re right, she’s the only reason I have any of my streaming wardrobe, honestly. Anyway.” He pulls his tube of lube out, grins wider. “What can I do to get you feeling like this money was well spent? What would you like me to do to myself?”

_ knivesandracquets: what do you want to yourself? _

This seems to trip Foxtail up a bit, but finally he parts those lips, licking them, and clicks open the lube, squirting a bit into his palm. “Usually people tell me what they want in these solo streams, so I can’t promise you that I’ll be very creative about this.” Fingers — nails painted gray tonight — vanish beneath lace, but then Foxtail pauses. “Tell me if you like it? Or if you don’t?”

Andrew’s arousal hums through him like a living thing and he simply types  _ yes _ as Foxtail strokes himself slowly, as his shoulders loosen. “Should I take this off?” he murmurs, fingering his waistband with his free hand, and Andrew wants to see those hands at work, so he says  _ yes _ again.

The sliding off of the underwear is slower than usual, revealing his sharp hip bones, the lightest, slightest dots of freckles even on his upper thighs, and a blushing cock that Foxtail runs a single finger up before letting his hands splay down his thighs towards —

_ knivesandracquets: leave the stockings _

Foxtail flicks a teasing tongue between his teeth once more as he spreads his legs further, running one hand along the lace and then the soft-looking gray weave while he returns to the matter at hand with the other. “Of course, Knives. Anything else you need?”

Andrew can only type so well with one hand, but he can’t eschew the only form of communication he has entirely.

_ knivesandracquets: just show me what you like, foxtail _

Foxtail seems to bite back a smile as he sits up on his knees, gathering more lube as he jerks off, then tilts back as he reaches to slowly begin fingering himself.

Andrew feels feverish when Foxtail’s jaw goes slack as he sinks a finger in, a just-barely audible pant reaching the microphone. By the time he’s added another, Foxtail’s chest is heaving, visible even beneath the sweatshirt he’s swimming in. When he eases in a third, his grip on his cock tight enough to whiten his knuckles, a quiet whine escapes Foxtail, and Andrew has to pause his own masturbation because he’s suddenly teetering oh-so-close to the edge.

The sound seems involuntary, a half-bitten off thing that sounded like frustration. The blush painting Foxtail’s neck and the edge of collarbones and chest that Andrew can see — as Foxtail’s sweater slips slightly off one shoulder — only backs up the thought as Foxtail presses his lips together.

Andrew thinks he really will come immediately if he hears anything like that again, but he also very, very much needs to.

_ knivesandracquets: I want to hear it, don’t stop yourself _

_ knivesandracquets: I like your mouth _

At that, Foxtail shudders, full-body, and that mouth drops open once more. He doesn’t make a noise immediately as he continues to fuck himself, but finally he gasps, “Knives. Knives, you don’t have to tell me, but what’s your…what’s your name?”

_ knivesandracquets: why _

That damn grin. “Well, you’ll have to tell me soon, or not at all. I want to moan it when I come.”

“Fuck,” Andrew says, and  _ Andrew _ , types his fingers.

“Andrew,” Foxtail repeats breathily, appreciatively, and Andrew knows if he had his hands on himself right now, he’d be done for. “Are you close?”

_ knivesandracquets: very _

The laugh is more of an exhale amidst the panting, and the faint sheen of sweat catches on Foxtail’s skin in the light as he sways towards the screen. “Good, because I’m — I’m —  _ fuck, Andrew — _ ”

Foxtail comes apart in a shivering mess, all over himself, and Andrew barely has to touch his own dick before he’s following Foxtail over, into a white-out orgasm that doesn’t let him go for a long time.

“Shit,” he finally hears whispered, when he comes back to himself enough to register Foxtail on screen once more, slumped in a heap very close to the camera. His hand and his stockings are striped with his spend. But distractingly, several curls of auburn hair are brushing in front of the lens.

Foxtail seems to realize this a moment later, sitting up straighter as he rolls his shoulders, and Andrew studiously pretends he did not notice the accidental revealment. “Did you come, Knives?”

_ knivesandracquets: yes _

_ knivesandracquets: shame about the stockings, though _

Foxtail laughs and looks down to dab at gray fabric. “I’ll have Allison find me new ones. But, uh. Was that… good? You liked it?”

Andrew looks down at his own mess, considers trying to get up to clean it up, and concludes that moving will be impossible for a good while longer.

_ knivesandracquets: I liked it a lot _

He thinks of his bank account balance, steels himself.

_ knivesandracquets: I’d like to do another private stream with you again soon. _

The smile that curves Foxtail’s lips is warm and soft as he tilts his head. “Good, Knives. I’d like that, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was entirely andreil desperately ping-ponging “what do you like???” back and forth and i think that’s very anxious and sexy of them

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhh y’all want some more of this? 👀 idk i may have some more,,,, ideas,,, but y'all have to let me know ;)  
> edit: [moodboard here!](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/631796600128339968/foxtail-is-an-anonymous-but-very-attractive)  
> chat to me abt aftg on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/) or check out links to my other socials with cosplay & other content in [my carrd here](https://kayizcray.carrd.co/)!  
> -  
> comments keep me goin, please please do leave em n i'll adore you  
> 


End file.
